Death Battle: Arnzarel the Revolting vs Ivan Bradanska
Lilith: They're big,( either physically and/or metaphorically), they're bad! They're also your dad! Grief: Take for instance my dad Ivan, (ahem, for lack of a better name). The Mental Master, the Psychic Protector of Moebius! Lilith: And my dad, Arnzarel, the Revolting One. The Big Demonic Dad of the Year himself! Liiith: These two Father's of Ferocity, these Dads of Destruction are one of the two most important people in both of our universes! Both are known to be powerful not only in the mystical or supernatural arts, but both are also mighty powerhouses in their very own special ways! Grief: She's Lilith, and I'm Grief! Lilith: And it's our roles to analyze their powers, their defenses, their skill, and find out which of our parents would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Grief: It was a sad time for Moebius, our former king was killed by his spoiled son, Moebius was divided and put under a tyrannical feudal order worse than your bedtime curfew, and we had some whack job little girl with a big pointy hammer running around bopping the spit out of anyone who looked like the Grinch. That all changed with the rebels of Moebius, the Sons of Siag got together and caused a bloody revolution. Who led all these losers to overthrow the dearly dreaded king you may ask? His name is Ivan.A former education advisor to our old, good king, and a powerful political and psychic powerhouse in his own right, Ivan was once a loyal follower of even our rogue king, that is until that jerk went too far peeving Ivan off! Name: Ivan Bradanska Age: 35 Height: 3.6ft Weight: 77lbs (35kgs) Home: Evestald,Moebius First Appearance: The AMA Invasion, (Dimensional Wars.) Profession: Teacher, leader, politician, general. Aliases: Grand Leader of Moebius, the Psychic Protector, the Mental Master. FEATS… Became Grand Leader of the Anti Mobian Federation, and the Anti Mobian Army, (otherwise known as the 'A.M.A' for short) Defeated King Scourge Lead Moebius into a cultural, lawful, economic, and scientific revolution.As well as won their independence through a bloody rebellion. Fought of a super fast tyrant king, armies of soldiers with guns, and even had to pacify his giant rampaging son. -A powerful twelth level psyker -A loving father to his children. -Likes Classical music and tea. Grief: Born to a family of politicians, psychics, and even partakers of the mystical arts, my dad Ivan was always a calm and highly passionate, as well as ambitious man. After my mom was so cruelly murdered, my dad took up arms against a king who was up until that point, was completely loyal to his kingdom and reign. After winning a huge month long battle, Ivan was victorious and set about to change and revolutionize his homeworld forever. Lilith: Sort of like my dad and the gods. Grief: We'll get to that princess, now back to my turn! With Moebius freed and reformed Ivan set about making changes to our world for the better. Little did he know that tragedy and outright warfare with the prime world on a massive scale would follow, leading up to the First Dimensional War.''Ivan has always been a calm, yet stern and dangerously calculative person while fighting for the good of his homeworld, (regardless of the amount of destruction upon his enemies that is.) Lilith: One could say he has a very special head on his shoulders, heh heh. Almost as studious as my dad, for a mortal that is. Lilith: He's strong and brave, for one being who rejects the mystical forces of the world, (for the most part.) However, it is known that this mortal does also have supernatural family such as his sister, Amanda. Grief: She's crazy too, a crazy woman, just like you lizard butt!'' Lilith: hey! >_< Category:Archived